Sierra "Sierrus"
Sierra, originally known as the name "Beauty Bomber", was originally a Bomberman who had fallen for the heavily weakened Chronicler, and tried to do whatever it took to keep him safe all the whilst enduring Chronicler's attraction to other women because of their looks. Deep down she knew Chronicler had more of an actual connection to her than all of the others, but she knew she would never be his ideal partner until she became truly human like how he was (even if she became an elf). She was initially taken aback by Chronicler having been the being where Omnicron originated from the whole time, and had actually witnessed their bout they had before the merged back together. Chronicler, noticing Sierra's presence, was looked at for who she truly was, and when Chronicler transformed into Omnicron 800M, it looked likes he was done for... until "Omnicron" simply recoded her entire body and form into that of an elf, as Sierra is baffled by this until Chronicler showcases his attraction to her by doing the one thing he never did for all of the other women; drawing her into a passionate kiss. Personality (As Beauty Bomber) Sierra is not seen very often in her in-character appearances; compared to several other characters, she has more than one in-character personality because of what storylines she's involved in. The first is a recreation of Beauty Bomber's first appearance in Bomberman, and thus she acts exactly like her namesake as a result. The second is a darker interpretation of Mirror M's character to make him a Mewtwo/Ultron-like villain, and Beauty Bomber is one of the many Bombermen owned by Bagura whose remains were still in his lab before it got mostly destroyed and, along with three other Bombermen, all of which female, were rebuilt by Mirror M to function as his "Caretakers", since Mirror M in this depiction has a lot of stability issues due to how he was created. In this particular incarnation, while she is still a spoiled brat, she acts as a love interest for Mirror M due to how she was partially reprogrammed in-character to serve him. However, out of character, Mirror M and Sierra, when not acting out plots, are more or less a brother/sister relationship rather than anything romantic in nature. While off-duty, Sierra is noted for bathing in a public access hot spring located in Shiramu Inc.'s terrarium section. Here is one of the few times she is seen without any of her armor, and as a result, her human nature is revealed to all, and her beauty shines with the glistening water she baths in. Chronicler sometimes watches her from the sidelines in awe, and while this isn't out of the ordinary for Chronicler, he noticeably is more entranced by Sierra's true form, but due to the fact Sierra's armor as Beauty Bomber covers her entire body near perfectly, understandably fails to recognize Sierra through her armor. However, every once in a while, it is made clear Sierra at least partially knows Chronicler is watching her, and lets out soft moans about how she fantasizes about Chronicler, something which also repeats in her mind when she dreams at nights on specific nights. Nurse-chan asks why Sierra doesn't outright ask Chronicler for a date, but she states she is afraid Chronicler would only use her as a one night stand or think that she is instead using him for the same thing. It is true that Chronicler often does have one night stands, but at the same time, he holds a lot of respect for the girls he sleeps with, to the point if he's the one being exploited, he doesn't exactly take it all too well, something Sierra is afraid of seeing from Chronicler if she approaches him. As stated before, sometime after Chronicler had long since established his presence at Shiramu Inc., her nights in her bedroom are spent dreaming of Chronicler doing a lot of sexual things with her, and she is not amused when she is woken up from such dreams. She is very prone to violently overreacting to anybody who disturbs her sleep, since her instincts have her batshit afraid of anybody who enters her room after dark. She ESPECIALLY dislikes Dakuredi for allegedly stalking her in her sleep, but Dakuredi apparently was never in her room except for one time when she lost something. As a result, Sierra was certain to give quite a beating to OOC Darigus the next time he arrived at the punch clock since while she did indeed have a perverted side similar to Chronicler, she most definitely did not want Darigus to have anything to do with her perverted dreams, leaving Darigus absolutely baffled when Grandis AND Ultima had given Sierra the ability to punch Darigus in the face at any given time, with no punishment, and whenever Sierra chooses to do so (which in and of itself is a reference to Manly Guys Doing Manly Things), which in reality was merely done to scare Darigus away from Sierra's room, since Sierra's punching ability, if she lacks her signature armor, is rather weak. (As an Elf) Sierra was rather timid as an actual Elf, no longer having to worry about her original job due to Bomberman Classic having ended ages ago and every one of her former co-workers having left to live better lives, whereas Sierra had stayed behind in hopes of staying with Chronicler, but Chronicler was always making moves on the other women and never noticing her. She often made moves in which she had once tried to force herself upon Chronicler, only to break down crying and running away for having tried to do so to begin with. Until the end of The Blue Tri, Chronicler would never realize the true problem; she had fallen for him completely by that point, and when Chronicler was engaging in his final bout with Omnicron's remnants, he fuses with Omnicron and gains Omnicrons powers, with Sierra being surprised that Chronicler had suddenly noticed her hidden affection for him by fulfilling her wish of becoming an Elf as to stay with him for good. Sometime later, during Act II when Zenith began his final attack, Chronicler knew full well that somebody was going to die because Zaalim had told him such, and when he approached Sierra, Sierra in turn was beginning to make her own plans. Sierra, having listened to what Chronicler tells her, and being fearful of it, tries to seduce Chronicler into bed with her, with they both only make it to just the beginning, only for them both to summoned for the final battle against Zenith. Once the final battle had ended and Chronicler takes Zaalim's former spot due to Zaalim having been the one foreseen to have died in this battle, Chronicler and Sierra both enjoy the peaceful atmosphere at an Inn in another universe's Earth. Sierra, being nude alongside Chronicler, asks if he is regretting anything as she is asked the same by Chronicler. She goes to explain how she had been needlessly selfish for wanting Chronicler's affection, and she is surprised to here that Chronicler's biggest regret was knowing that someone like her had truly fallen for him and that he failed to notice it until much later. Sierra, wearing nothing more than a ring on her left hand, motions for Chronicler to join her on the bed, as the two of them have sex for the first time and later on end up having a family together, much to her own satisfaction knowing that her dedication to Chronicler had finally earned herself a happier lifestyle in the light of the results. History Shiramu Inc. Like many other Bomberman Characters, with the acquisition of Bomberman by Konami and the defunct status of their original publisher, the Bomberman Characters were left without a home for a long time because they hadn't seen a game released in their name in years... until Shiramu Inc. offered to feature the Bomberman Characters in various fanfics and comics to help them earn a living and keep their relevance. Grandis, the one in charge of such details for Shiramu Inc., signed up as many Bomberman Character as he could into the works of Bomberman Classic, a story which he would tell to feature the Bomberman Characters in various means to showcase a tribute to Hudson Soft, the original, now defunct creator of Bomberman as a whole. Present Day The Blue Tri: OMNICRON Aftermath Even knowing full well that entering Chronicler's universe would damage her body severely, she chased after Chronicler the moment she finally caught onto his hint of directly confronting Omnicron once and for all and finishing him off for good. Arriving in hiding to witness their battle, she is genuinely worried by how Omnicron had effortless trashed Chronicler, and she is much more worried about her friend than her own stability. Chronicler, standing up, utilizes several of the forbidden tricks that Zaalim had taught him to only use in emergencies, and utilizes them to disarm Omnicron quite literally and forcefully have Omnicron merge with him, finally making Chronicler whole again. Chronicler, immediately approaching Beauty Bomber as she is going through a physical breakdown, uses the 12 runes that he had privately stole while the other Ultimorian Deities were celebrating, and uses them to completely reconfigure Beauty Bomber into Sierra. With her life saved, they both leave to an unknown universe as Chronicler ensures she stays safe, to the point of actually proposing to her much to her surprise and shock. She goes on to say about how much she doesn't deserve him due to the attitude she had made him put up with, but Chronicler further takes her by surprise by offering her affection as his means of courting her into sleeping with him. When they both wake up the next day after their shared intimate moment, she makes it clear that she is not mad about Chronicler showing his affection for her, and truly desires a future with him for the rest of her life. Design Notes This incarnation of Beauty Bomber being a normal human/Elf with armor references older material for Bomberman as once listing the Bombermen as humans in armor as well, until more recent media changed that entirely. The design depicted in the template, as noted above, is a scan of her official counterpart and not actually the design of Beauty Bomber from Bomberman Classic. Beauty Bomber, as seen in Bomberman Classic, has somewhat similar armor, but is not actually the same character due to the fact she's a normal human (Elf) underneath wearing Iron Man-esque armor to replicate the abilities of a Bomberman. Sierra, her actual name, is the actual identity of the character described here as a result, and due to this, she is a Shiramu-Kuromu Character because of the fact Shiramu-Kuromu owns her Elven design, but just not any of the armor designs she uses if they replicate a specific type of Bomberman character enough. Originally, Sierrus's normal form after the final battle of The Blue Tri was supposed to be human, but in hindsight, it got changed into an Elf instead. Gallery Sierra (Beauty Bomber).png|Sierra's Bomberman Classic design, Beauty Bomber. Sierra.png|(Outdated) reference picture for Sierra. Category:Neutral Good Category:Robot Pilots Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:On & off heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Servants Category:Laser-Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Dimwits Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Elves